


Joking around

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something that got stuck in my head - short -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nothing is mine but Emy, and I'm out of coffee...so be kind. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joking around

Emy Lee dropped into a chair in the break room with her coffee and let out a frustrated sigh. “Trouble in paradise already?” David asked with a smirk until she glared back in his direction. “Oh...what did they do this time?” he said.

“Greg did something to the toaster or the bread or I don’t know...everytime I try and make toast it comes out with a picture of Mr. T burnt into it.” she said and took a drink of her coffee.

“It what?” David said and tried not to laugh. “It was funny the first couple times, but, I’m kind of picky about my toast. I like it even, not pitied.” she said and then he did chuckle a little.

“Last week they saran wrapped the door to my room. When I opened it up in the morning I pretty much bounced off it.” she said and he snorted.

“Thanks for the support.” she said and glared at him again. “Sorry, sorry. I really am. But you’re the one who moved in with them.” he smirked and she sighed and shook her head.

“Yes, I’m some kind of masochist, I get it. I just hope they get it out of their system soon. Between them and Henry’s weirdness I wanna lock myself in my lab for the next 10 years and never come out.” she said and leaned back in her chair.

David frowned before he could ask himself why. “Henry’s weirdness?” he asked carefully. She looked at him, almost confused, and said, “Yeah, every time I see him he’s spewing off some weird science crap that makes no sense.” 

“Like what?” David asked, planning to have a little talk with Henry later.

“Yesterday he asked me if I was Uranium, cause I was ‘da bomb’” she said and David burst out laughing. “What?” she asked. “Sounds like he’s using chem lab pick up lines.” he said.

“Half the stuff he says I don’t even know what it is.” she said and shrugged and took a drink of her coffee. Then she looked up and said, “Did you say pick up lines? Aww man...eww.” 

David laughed even more then, partially with relief. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s a nice kid but that’s just downright no thank you.” she said and shuddered a little. David looked up and saw Henry heading their way. 

“Oh this should be interesting, it’s your little lab accident love toy coming this way.” he said and she looked up. “Oh no...” she groaned.

“Hodges.” Henry said and then turned to Emy Lee and beamed a smile. “Hey Emy, are you a photon? Cause you get me in an exited state.” he said and grinned. 

David slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Emy Lee just looked pained...and not in the mood.

“Real cute, Henry. Wanna hear a Ballistics one?” she asked and he nodded and smiled with what seemed like a little hope. “Okay,” she said and grinned, “Knock it off or I’ll shoot you.” 

“That’s funny!” Henry said and then noticed he was the only one laughing. “Oh...oh sorry...I, um...yeah.” he said and backed out the door.

“Too harsh?” she asked David and he grinned, “Perhaps just a pinch.” he said and shook his head, trying not to laugh again.


End file.
